Welcome to Hell
by Sunshine Muncher
Summary: When sixteen year old Lucia commits suicide to escape what she lives in at home, she is transported mysteriously to the Borderlands, full of danger and caos at every turn. She is saved by a person who will forever change her life and in the process, she discovers more to herself than she ever realized possible. (I think I've finally decided my story line! Sorry readers! :P)
1. In The Middle Of Nowhere

**So many edits, but I like your idea guest, I'll probably have to create a chapter at one point later though with a complete flashback. I'll also be editing my chapters people so if it doesn't make sense this is why.**

**im very sorry for all these edits people! This story's not working out as well for me, though it'll happen!**

Lucia felt hard ground beneath her and warm dry wind sweeping over her face, as she became more aware, she blinked open her eyes to stare at a strange sky, she turned to see the slice marks laced across her wrists bright red and fresh.

Lucia felt her head throbbing painfully and waves of sickness. She pushed herself up to look at a barren waste land. Lucia felt confusion inside of her and wondered bleakly where she was, "HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE?" Lucia's voice echoed loudly across the waste land, but no one answered._ Great,_ she thought bleakly, _I must be in some kind of hell._

Not knowing what to do, Lucia began wandering in a random direction studying the worn dirt beneath her and the otherworldly plants that grew out of small rock outcroppings, or piles of filthy stinking garbage. _I must be dead, I can't be here, there is no place like his on earth and I am so sure I killed myself_. Lucia kept repeating this over and over in her head, but as she walked on and the wastelands never seemed to end and she was getting exhausted and her mouth felt parched, Lucia began to stop repeating it in her head, calmness being replaced by fear. Finally Lucia noticed broken badly worn pavement in a long stretch, a road! She stopped short of it, so there were people out here, but where? Lucia looked around noticing that the ground was quite rolling and still so dry. The sun was already beginning to set and Lucia felt exhaustion dragging at her feet and making her head fuzzy. Her stomach was growling every few seconds, and she almost considered going to find a trash pile for food. There was no edible living plants for miles. Lucia groaned as her wrists started throbbing excruciatingly.

In the gathering Darkness she looked around and saw an outcropping of rocks she limped over since her sneakers were starting to wear away after hours of walking and sat down on the rock with a sigh of relief. Lucia suddenly shivered as a chill night wind swept her black long hair over her face, it was so cold. Lucia huddled up pulling her thin sweater tight over her and stared at the moon rising rather quickly over the horizon. As an innumerable amount of time passed, Lucia was just falling asleep when she heard a strange panting noise.

Lucia was jolted awake gripping the large sharpened hunting knife she used to threaten her parents with to prevent beatings and scanned in the darkness suddenly a growl and a large dog like creature leapt out of the darkness at her Lucia yelped and slashed at it. The knife successfully hit flesh and dug in hard releasing a spray of blood followed by an angry yelp. The creature turned away and as it hit the ground rolling Lucia saw a dog like body with a three parted mouth. Drool hung out of it and the deep slice went across the side of its head on one of its glowing small eyes. Lucia backed up muscles tense as she waited for it to get up again. The creature roared in a quite undog- like way and leaped. Lucia lashed out and stepped to the side as it fell past whimpering. The dog sized her up once more and fled into the darkness whimpering in pain.

Lucia sat down again staring after it in shock, "what the fuck was that?" She muttered feeling the knife wounds aching, Lucia crossed her arms and instantly felt wet. In the half light of the moon, Lucia could see blood, she stared at it not feeling anything, the wound from the creature was deep, but she had received worse from her classmates at school. Lucia tried to lay back and ignore the stinging in her wounds but she was too restless anyways. Lucia stood up slowly and walked out in the direction she was going following the road she had found, for the first time she suddenly missed her home, she would rather be beaten by her parents than experience that dog thing again, what if it came back? Lucia sighed and trudged on feeling her stomach growl once again.

The sun was beginning to rise when Lucia heard quiet pattering far behind her and turned to see the same creature that attacked her, the same scar across its face, leading more larger fiercer ones behind it. Lucia's eyes widened as they loped after her howling and gaining speed. At the same moment Lucia heard the roaring of an engine and saw a strangely shaped vehicle barreling towards her. Lucia froze with fear not knowing what was going to happen.

The first creature leapt at her and she just came to her senses, nimbly step siding it, remembering the self defense she had taught herself and learned from a friend that she once not long ago had, before her friend moved away from her town. But the creature was fast and almost inflicted another wound on her, instead across her face. Lucia pulled out her knife, knowing she was probably about to die, but it was still worth it anyways. Then gunfire ripped into the creature and it hissed before dying and explosions sounded all around her, leaving Lucia in choking dust.

As she just about figured what was going on, Lucia suddenly felt herself pulled back against another person, Lucia automatically screamed and flailed around with her knife, but someone held her arms back and took the knife away pressing it against her throat. Lucia coughed in the dust heart beating hard in her throat, and as it cleared she saw three people in front of her clearly men, wearing strange red clothing and masks, they held guns pointed at her. Lucia squirmed trying to escape but it wouldn't work.

"What do you want with me?" Lucia glared at the men once again feeling her wounds open up and bleed once again, "Look at this pretty thing, has she lost her way," the man mocked Lucia roughly, Lucia glared at them, "I don't know what the hell's going on okay? I just killed myself and now I'm suddenly in this godforsaken wasteland! What the hell?" The men in front of her snickered, and rather than fear, Lucia felt rage well up inside of her, reminding her all to well of the times her classmates taunted her and called her names, Lucia growled angrily and tried to wrench out of the man's grasp but he raised his hand and punched her hard on the back. Lucia grunted as she felt something go out off place in her lower back

"There, there now, it will soon be over little girl," The man dragged Lucia towards the strange vehicle, Lucia kicked and screamed but the man obviously refused to let go, "Get the hell off me you stupid bitches!" That was when the roar of another vehicle sounded nearby and suddenly a blue blade was shoved into the man's head right next to Lucia's head and pulled away just as quickly with an awful squelch, the man fell screaming in agony on the ground and Lucia stumbled away falling onto the ground too. then there was confusion. Lucia looked around wildly seeing nothing, The men that attacked her suddenly started yelling in panic, "Vault hunters!"

"What?" Lucia muttered confused, a shot rang out and a masked man in front of Lucia suddenly fell to the ground senseless, a bullet neatly placed between his eyes. two of the men went running towards their vehicle but one didn't make it and he fell down blood streaming from where his legs used to be.

Lucia stumbled up and ran away in a random direction fear coursing through her body telling her to run away from the fight and death, then she felt pain in the back of her leg twice, pain so intense she couldn't run anymore and she stumbled and fell senseless to the ground in a whirl of agony and misery.


	2. Bad Nightmares

_Lucia was standing in her living room, the background was hazy and white and there in front of her where her two parents. "How could you fail us? We did everything for you and now your this senseless horrible brat?!" Lucia at this point was shaking raging tears streaming down her face._

_"You? You didn't do anything ever for me! You hurt me! I have no school friends! You hate me!" Lucia was yelling now, and she slammed her heavy school books on the glass coffee table shattering it, her parents were looming threateningly over her, and she was running, running away down endless staircases, faces looming threateningly in front of her, the dark staircases wouldn't end and her parents were never far behind..._

Lucia woke up gasping tears streaming down her cheeks. For a moment she was disoriented until she realized that was only a dream. _It was only a dream and a memory Lucia,_ she told herself, you're_ dead now, Mom and Dad can't hurt you, it was only a bad nightmare... _Lucia covered her face blocking out the bright sunlight and sobbed feeling a terrible loneliness well up inside of her until a voice jolted her out of her state, "Hey, you okay?" It was a rough voice, but she could hear a bit of worry behind it. Lucia wiped her eyes faintly embarrassed and pushed herself up into a sitting position feeling weak And dizzy.

"What-" Lucia stopped as she saw a skinny tall man sitting a fair distance away, he had some sort of brown leather mask over his head with goggles over his eyes. He was fairly muscular and a red bird of some kind sat perched on his arm staring at Lucia with what appeared to be curiosity.

Lucia backed away feeling adrenaline coursing through her body as she remembered the other masked men, "Hey chill, its going to be okay, I won't hurt you," The man waved his hand relaxed, motioning for her to sit down, "You've lost a lot of blood there, " The man cocked his head curiously, "how did you last so long out here." Lucia stared at him warily, "Who are you, and where am I?"

The man sighed, "I'm Mordecai, and you're in the Dust," "What?" Lucia had no idea what this Mordecai person was talking about, Mordecai waved his hands impatiently, "You're on Pandora right now, ever heard of it. "Um...no." Lucia was really confused now, "But that can't be right, is this some other planet? where's Earth, shouldn't I be dead?" At this point Lucia was backing away slowly from Mordecai, her mind whirling, she noticed that she wasn't leaving large smears of blood on the ground and her right leg was throbbing painfully in two places.

Lucia didn't care, for the first time she wanted to go home, or somewhere else. She knelt there oblivious to everything covering her head with her hands, and muttering, "no, no, no... why didn't I just run away, I should have run away, why..." Lucia dimly heard an exclamation from Mordecai and saw him get up from where he was quickly, then suddenly, Lucia blacked out.


	3. Mordecai and Zero

Lucia blinked her eyes open and saw Mordecai kneeling nearby, "I told you to stay put, you've lost too much blood." Lucia sighed feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm not dead, am I?" Lucia asked Mordecai, he held out his hand and when the fuzziness abated Lucia sat up. Mordecai shook his head, "no, your not dead, and Pandora is real as any place you'll be." Lucia leaned up against a tall rock not meeting Mordecai's eyes, and stared at her now bandaged wrists, and noticed underneath her black sweater, there was a white bandage showing, bound tightly across her chest.

"Those were some heavy wounds you received," Mordecai began, "Where did you get them from?" Lucia snorted, "Ha, not that heavy." Mordecai leaned closer curiously, "So you've been shot twice before and been attacked by a pack of skags and Bandits?" Lucia sighed, "No, but I've cut myself enough, and been beaten up enough that it didn't really bother me." Mordecai leaned back shrugging, Lucia inwardly smirked, it didn't matter if this man had saved her from certain death, or torture, he wasn't going to know all her past secrets.

"Anyways," Lucia began feeling more calmer now, "who were those people that attacked me, and what was that about Vault Hunters?" Mordecai's bird squawked and lifted itself up off Mordecai's shoulder and settled beside Lucia a little ways up on a rock, nosing her curiously.

Lucia watched the bird warily but it made no move to attack. The bird pecked lightly at Lucia's neck tickling her. For the first time in weeks, since Lucia last had hung out with her only friends, she cracked a smile at the bird. the bird squawked and spread its wings and jumped on her head, Lucia giggled slightly at the bird. Mordecai smiled, "her name's Bloodwing, I think she even likes you." Bloodwing cawed in what seemed to be agreement and decided that she would like to use Lucia's head as a perch.

"So, who were they?" Lucia repeated, "Bandits, evil, destructive people, just trying to make their way on this planet, though they're quite brutal and are almost everywhere." Lucia shuddered thinking of what they might have done to her. "Yeah, they would have made off you with just like that if Zero and I hadn't come along in time."

Lucia gazed questioningly at Mordecai, "Who?"

Mordecai turned around at the loud roar of an engine, "Ah, you will find out right away." Lucia shifted feeling

Bloodwing's weight pushed down her head. Bloodwing cawed indignantly and leapt onto Lucia's shoulder, though it made her wounds ache in her chest. Lucia followed Mordecai, who moved quite swiftly to a blue vehicle, the same strange one as the bandits had. As the dust settled, Lucia saw who she presumed to be Zero hop lightly out of the open front of the vehicle.

Feeling right out of place Lucia hung back as Mordecai ran to meet his companion. Lucia had so many questions about this planet she was on, and no one was obviously going to answer her. Lucia huffed annoyed. and blocking out the conversation in front of her she turned her head to Bloodwing, noticing how strange she looked. Bloodwing squawked raising her wings slightly, "Hi," Lucia felt just stupid. Bloodwing cocked her head and nipped at Lucia's black hair pulling at it slightly, "Umm... How are you?" Bloodwing opened her beak slightly then snapped it shut. Lucia reached up with a bandaged hand and Bloodwing nosed her finger.

Lucia smiled again, for some reason finding this sort of funny. "Hey," Lucia looked to see Mordecai and his companion walking towards her.

Lucia stared at who she thought was Zero, he was quite thin and compact again and wore a tight dark gray body suit of some sort. The man, if he was a man, had a strange long helmet and a long katana at his waist. There was also a sniper rifle slung over his back. "Mordecai gestured, "This is Zero." "Uh... Hi?" Lucia greeted him quite awkwardly. Zero inclined his head and replied in a very monotonous voice, Hello, I am pleased to meet you, may I ask your name?"

Lucia paused, both vault hunters were staring at her curiously, or what seemed to be curiously.

Lucia wondered if she should tell them her actual name, or use the name she used when she ran with her friends, though they weren't a gang, people around her small home town of Oak Lake mostly considered them to be for some reason, though, Lucia and her friends never hurt anyone, they periodically smashed the window to a store or post office, and one time the high school, and even sometimes would vandalize properties or steal from stores, though not often. For Lucia, it was the only time that she could actually enjoy her life, but that wasn't often, especially, after they broke into Lindsey's mom's gas station, Lucia remembered that with some joy but also regret.

Her and her friends Rob, Sarina, Gage, and Tyra, decided to pay Lucia's longtime rival back by breaking into the Corner Station. Lucia remembered the joy she felt when she smashed all the glass drink cases apart while her friends spray painted hate messages all over the walls, no one ever found out until the next day when Lindsey's mom for some reason found out and told Lucia's parents. Lucia shuddered at the memory of that terrible fight and tears began to leak into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" "Huh?" Lucia realized that Zero and Mordecai were still waiting, "um, sorry," she held out her hand, "you can call me Lucia." Mordecai shook it but Zero never moved, instead a smiley face emoticon appeared hovering in front of his faceplate. Lucia raised her eyebrow at him, "yeah," Mordecai cut in, "he does that, he also speaks in haikus." Mordecai elbowed Zero, "Shake her hand." Zero extended his hand forward and they shook. Lucia then noticed, for the first time,that Zero's hand had four fingers, instead of five. Though she decided not ask that question.

Bloodwing suddenly cawed and returned to Mordecai's shoulder.  
"So..." Lucia began, what is going to happen here?" Mordecai put one hand up and dug around in his belt for a moment. "Here, take this echo device and attach it to your belt," Mordecai handed Lucia the device. Lucia stared at it curiously studying the strange object. "What is it for?" "You can use it to record data, communicate with anyone who has an echo device and such things like that." Lucia thought that so weird but she didn't protest, Lucia found a place and attached it to the side of her jean belt opposite the knife.

Mordecai stared at the blood coated knife with a frown on his face. "Do you fight much?" "No, I just keep it with me just in case, but I suppose that it was helpful when that dog thing attacked me." Mordecai nodded slowly, "Do you know how to use a gun?" Lucia shook her head mortified, "Why would I use a gun?" Mordecai sighed, "Look, if you want to survive on Pandora, you have to have a gun."

He handed Lucia a pistol from his belt, "keep that for now. you'll need it until we get to Sanctuary." Lucia had so many questions but she decided it would be better to keep her mouth shut.

She took the pistol from Mordecai and studied it, on the side it said in writing Dahl. It was a completely unfamiliar company to her. "Oh and that dog thing that attacked you," Mordecai added, "That was a skag. Nasty little bastards they are."

Lucia remembered that thing vividly, and shivered, "that wasn't the worst thing here, was it?" Mordecai shook his head with a slight smile, "no, but if you no where to go, and not to go, and have a group of friends with you, then you should be fine."

Lucia felt the gun in her hands and realized that it wasn't much different than an airsoft gun. She motioned at it, "may I give it a try?" Mordecai shrugged, "If you know what to do, then go ahead," He pointed at a straggly cactus with a small flower head on top about 10 meters away. Lucia raised the pistol and took aim, since she had both paintballed and airsofted, she knew sort of what to do. She had been surprisingly natural at it.

Lucia remembered the first time she had airsofted with her friends, who were very good at things like that, Lucia had beat them all in a free for all match. She had developed fast reflexes, though through the fault of her parents and was very jumpy. But her favorite thing to do had been airsofting, the best shot she had made was when she shot five cans squarely in the center all at each separate time. Rob had been thoroughly amazed and invited Lucia into his airsofting club. She could beat every one of them, Lucia wondered how different a pistol could be here. And she knew from movies and books she read, there was always a kickback, the gun Was usually quite heavy, and not always as easy to aim.

Lucia held the scope up to her eye and quickly lined it up with the tiny flower. Lucia pulled the trigger and with a bang the bullet shot out and took the flower head clean off. The gun recoiled in her hands and she almost was taken aback by the power, and how loud it was.

"Ow." Lucia declared rubbing her ringing ear, I didn't realize they were so loud. Mordecai and Zero watched her, silently, "Well you get used to it after a while," Mordecai said with a smile. Mordecai turned to Zero, "what do you think?" A smiley face emoticon appeared over Zero's faceplate, "she is competent enough, to not get killed, I suppose." he said in the same monotonous voice.

"And what about that knife? you know how to use it?" Lucia nodded, "sure, I mean I'm not great but I can defend myself." Mordecai nodded, "I'd like to see what you can do." Lucia nodded and pulled the knife out of her belt and wiped the skag blood onto her pants.

Zero stepped forward and drew his katana. "I want a challenge." Lucia stopped, "wait what, are you crazy?" "You must prove yourself, fight me." Mordecai sighed, "Zero, really, now is not the time, just put your sword away. Zero relaxed and placed it at the belt on his waist and said nothing, he just instead displayed an angry face emoticon. Lucia rolled her eyes and faced Mordecai who had drawn his own knife similar in length to her own. Lucia bent her knees in preparation, realizing that the bullet wounds in the back of her leg were hardly stinging, though she felt a tug in it.

Lucia waited watching carefully as Mordecai tried to circle around her. Lucia knew that he would be fast, but she was also fast too. Mordecai leapt with a cry, and Bloodwing who had been perched comfortably on his shoulder screeched angrily and flew off his shoulder to land on the vehicle a little ways away. Lucia waited then dodged at the last moment, getting the timing right. "Is this safe even?" Lucia protested as she hopped backwards, "um probably not." "Um...okay...great..." Lucia decided to give it her all and prove what she was made of. Mordecai was fast and good, that she had to admit, though she did fairly well in fending off his attacks.

For a little while Lucia was able to fend off his attacks but in about five minutes she was starting to get rather tired, and finally she just let Mordecai knock her knife out of her hands. Mordecai nodded, "Not bad, with a little shaping up, I think you could survive out here."

Lucia was pleased with herself anyways. She bent to pick up her knife when sudden shooting pain laced up her arm from her wrist, "Ow, my arm!" The pain caused her to drop her knife and she held it in her other hand.

Zero was alerted with an exclamation mark glowing over his helmet, Lucia waved him away gritting her teeth, "Don't worry, I'll be okay, it's just the spot where I cut myself." Mordecai ran to the vehicle, "Just wait a sec, and I'll bring you something," Mordecai came back with a large needle with some fluid in it. Lucia held her wrist close to her chest nervously,

"What is that?"

"A health vial, it'll heal your cuts up,"

"They're fine, " Lucia insisted,

Mordecai shook his head, "No they're not, look you're bleeding."

Lucia looked down to see blood seeping through the rags, "Aw come on!" She growled. Mordecai held his hand out and hesitantly Lucia extended her wrist towards him, Mordecai pulled back the rags making Lucia flinch and stuck the needle into each cut. She tensed as the red liquid flowed into the wounds but everything was okay. Almost instantly she felt relief and she sighed.

Mordecai threw the health vial away, and Lucia pulled the rags back over the large cut. Lucia looked to see Zero studying her arms curiously, "How did you get those scars and cuts?" Lucia felt herself somewhat smile morbidly. Though she wasn't going to tell them about the huge cuts, "I used to cut myself, a lot."

Mordecai frowned, "why would that be funny?" Lucia shrugged and decided to change the subject. "So, what's going to happen now?" Mordecai replied, "Now we'll go to the city of Sanctuary, and get you safe, though after that, I'm not sure." Lucia shrugged, "sounds good to me."

Mordecai turned to Zero who was scanning the horizon, "Hey Zero, go get the runner started." Zero nodded and hopped lightly into the runner and turned it on. Mordecai followed, while Lucia picked up her knife and fastened it through her belt.

Mordecai jumped up into the gunner seat leaving Lucia to climb in, rather awkwardly, to the passenger seat, Mordecai looked down scowling, "You need a sheath for that knife otherwise you're gonna stab yourself in the leg." Lucia shrugged but didn't answer; she watched as Zero revved the loud engine of the runner and roared it off towards the road.

Lucia watched the dry hills flash by, and wondered sadly if she would ever get home again.

**Sorry for the constant updates! My typing and spelling is quite off, especially since school ended! I'll try to fix that and not make so many mistakes, sorry! :P**


	4. Story alert

Now I should have this updated. It's been way too long, I just lost some of my inspiration with this book for all of my summer break and I also got working on other books too.

I will update this eventually, though I'm not sure when, but I will. I'm just busy for the most part with my other stories.

I'm so lazy sometimes...heheh.

so yeah. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and follows!


End file.
